


Outside The Iron

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Drama, F/M, Sex, Smut, Violence, omega!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Y/N is an Omega who lives in a rural community of hunters who live within the confines of an iron railroad, built a hundred years ago to protect from demons. When the three Winchesters are rescued by her father, they take refuge with the town, surprised by what they find there.





	Outside The Iron

Dean’s yell for his dad carried across the yard, just as the Winchester patriarch crashed through a wall, rolling to a stop in the dirt. His shotgun skittered across the floor and his antagonist burst through the wall after him, sending debris raining down.

The werewolf reached for the gun, mimicking John’s movements and it became a battle of wills and they grappled for it.

Another gunshot sounded in the distance and Dean’s eyes went wide. Sam was at the car, alone - had they miscalculated.

“Dean!” John growled, spitting in anger as the werewolf bore down on him, jaws snapping inches from his face. “Get Sam!” Somehow, the former marine twisted in the dirt, throwing the werewolf off. It’s claws caught his shoulder, tearing through jacket and flesh alike - John screamed in pain but Dean dared not look back.

Sam was still by the car, shotgun aimed at someone but it wasn’t a wolf. A man, around the same age as their father, held his own weapon, the barrel still smoking from the round that killed the werewolf at his feet.

“Hey!” Dean roared, running to his brother’s side. At sixteen years of age, Sam was almost the same height as his older sibling now but it didn’t matter if he was a foot taller - Dean was his designated protector. “Who the hell are you?”

The man lifted his chin, focusing on the two boys. “Barnes,” he replied, lowering his gun, “Thomas Barnes. You boys look like you could use some help. You got a pack out here?”

Dean stuck his bottom lip out, shaking his head. “A pack?”

Thomas smirked. “Acting dumb. Well trained. If I had to guess -” His eyes went beyond the two brothers as a shotgun sounded twice in quick succession. “Winchesters.”

“We know you?” Dean asked, shielding his brother, hearing the exasperated hiss the younger boy gave. 

The older man shook his head. “No. But word travels fast.” Dean’s body shook as he fought not to look back. Everything was quiet, and his concern for his father was outweighing the possible danger from the unknown man. “I’m here to help,” Thomas called and Dean decided to follow his gut, lowering his gun.

Sam turned, bolting towards the yard, disappearing out of sight before Dean could stop him. “For the love of -” Dean gave chase, coming around the corner to see his father on the floor, the corpse of the werewolf a few meters away. The younger Winchester was already on the ground, checking John over - their dad’s eyes were closed but he was breathing.

“He okay?” Thomas had followed them, standing a few yards from the wolf.

Blood covered John from head to toe. There were no visible bites, just scratches and bruising but the thing had clawed his side up pretty badly. “He’s gonna need a doctor,” Sam replied and Dean growled at him. “What?”

“We don’t know him,” Dean muttered with a glare. “Can’t trust anyone that ain’t us, Sammy.”

“Stop calling me that,” Sam snapped back, “and he’s a hunter. We can trust other hunters.”

Shaking his head at his brother’s naivety, Dean glanced up at Thomas, weighing his options. John wouldn’t be able to drive like this, or hunt. He’d need to recuperate.

“You said you’re here to help?” he asked and Thomas nodded, his gun slung over his shoulder. Dean swallowed and stepped forward. “My dad’s hurt. We need to get him to a hospital.”

“I got a better option than that,” Thomas offered, smiling. “A safe place for hunters.”

The elder Winchester brother hesitated - his father had always told him other hunters couldn’t be trusted, unless it was someone they already knew like Bobby or Caleb. This man was a complete unknown - he could be anyone.

John groaned, rolling his head and Dean turned, looking down at him. He needed to decide what to do before his dad bled out on the ground. “Sam,” he grunted, “we need -”

The shadow came out of nowhere, grabbing hold of Dean and throwing him at least twenty feet. He collided with a brick wall, a sickening crunch following his descent. His leg was at a funny angle when he landed, one wrist awkwardly bent and he was out cold.

Thomas aimed the shotgun, shooting the last werewolf before it could get near Sam. The kid was almost hyperventilating, his sawn-off shaking in his hands. His eyes widened as he saw the crumpled form of his big brother.

“Son,” the unknown hunter said quietly, “I’m here to help,” he repeated and Sam swallowed, lifting his gun. “I’m not gonna hurt you but your dad and your brother? They need help. Can you drive?” Sam nodded, still unsure what to do. Thomas smiled softly. “I promise, I’m here to help.”

Slowly, Sam lowered the weapon again, repeating his nod. “I can drive,” he confirmed.

With a grin, Thomas nodded. “Good. Let’s get moving.”

*****

Pain throbbed through Dean’s head as he started to come to, joining with agony lacing his entire body. Opening his eyes, he tried to sit up, finding his left arm in a cast, along with his right leg. He winced as light assaulted his vision, causing him to squint around the room he was in.

It seemed like a regular house. The wallpaper was a beige pattern of leaves and the bed he was on was one of the old metal frames that creaked when he moved. Turning his head to the other side, Dean jumped when he realized he wasn’t alone.

“Hi,” the young woman whispered, looking up from her book. “We were wondering when you’d join us.”

“W -” God, his throat was dry. The girl frowned, reaching for a bottle of water on the nightstand, twisting the cap off and offering it to him. Dean accepted it eagerly, sipping the cool liquid and trying not to moan as it soothed his parched throat. “Where am I?” he asked as she took the bottle away.

“You’re in Iron Junction,” she replied. “I’m Y/N.”

His nostrils flared as he scented her, narrowing his eyes. “You’re Omega.”

“I am,” Y/N said coolly. “Is that okay?”

“Sorry,” Dean mumbled, remembering his manners and everything else at the same time. He sat up in panic, groaning as his ribs crunched together.

“Hey, hey, take it easy,” Y/N scolded. “You’re safe here. Probably safer than anywhere else.”

“My dad -” Dean grunted. “My brother.”

“Your dad was pretty beat up,” she got to her feet, wandering around the room to the door. “He’s sleeping right now, healing. Your brother -” Her fingers grasped the handle, opening the door and revealing Sam. “Hasn’t stopped watching guard over both of you.”

Sam bolted into the room, sitting on Dean’s bed, momentarily forgetting about his leg. Dean yelped in pain, reaching for the injured limb and Sam hissed, apologizing profusely. “Sorry! Sorry, sorry.” He pulled a face, remaining on his feet instead of sitting down. “I was just worried. Y/N said you were gonna be okay but -”

“I’m fine, Sammy,” Dean groaned, laying back. “Just a little banged up.”

Y/N snorted, folding her arms over her chest. “You’ve got six bruised ribs, stress fractures to your wrist and leg,  _ and _ numerous contusions. That’s not a little banged up.” She glanced at Sam. “I didn’t know Alphas were so stubborn.”

The kid grinned, raising an eyebrow. “He’s the only one I know,” he offered, shrugging.

“You know, you can stop discussing me like I’m not in the room,” Dean ground out, glaring at the ceiling. “Where the hell are we?”

“Minnesota, St. Louis County,” Sam replied. “That man, Thomas? He helped us.”

Dean looked between the Omega and his brother, frowning. “The werewolf -”

“He killed it,” Y/N clarified. “Thomas is my dad. He went out on the hunt and you’re lucky he showed up to save your asses.” She glanced at Sam, giving him a soft smile. “I’m gonna go and get something for Dean to eat. You can keep him company, okay, Sammy?”

“Sure,” Sam blushed, dropping his eyes to the floor.

As soon as the door closed, he could feel Dean’s gaze on him. “I thought you hated being called Sammy?” Dean mused, watching his brother with amusement. Sam shrugged, taking Y/N’s previously occupied seat. Chuckling lightly so he didn’t hurt his ribs, Dean lifted his injured arm to inspect the cast. “Did she do this?”

“That’s her job here,” Sam informed him. “She’s a nurse. This place is amazing, Dean. They’re all hunters.”

“What?”

The kid nodded enthusiastically. “It’s a small town. Iron railroads on five sides, running through like a giant protection symbol that covers a hundred square miles.” His eyes were alight with excitement like Dean hadn’t seen for years. “They have a school and a church and this whole community - they look out for each other. It’s really cool!”

“I’ll hafta take your word for it,” Dean groaned, lifting his uninjured arm and throwing it over his face. “Have you seen Dad?”

“Yeah.”

“Update me.”

*****

_ Three weeks later _

“What do you mean, you’re leaving?”

Dean’s voice was a little shrill as he addressed his father from the porch of the Barnes house. Since he’d gotten the hang of the crutches, Dean had been spending more time outside, more time learning about the odd little community of hunters they’d stumbled upon.

He’d spent most of that time with Y/N too.

John had announced his departure that morning. Sam and Dean were staying behind, allowing him to take care of the job quickly and return once Dean had healed. Since Sam was enrolled in the community’s school and had made some friends, John reluctantly agreed he could stay, as the semester was nearly over.

Dean, on the other hand, wasn’t happy about his dad going alone.

“What if you get hurt?”he demanded, watching John from the porch. Y/N sat next to him, silent, a little tense at the young Alpha’s anger. “Didn’t Mr. Barnes offer to send someone with you?”

“You know I don’t work with other hunters, Dean,” John’s tone was clipped as he regarded his son, “and you need to heal. It’s a milk run.”

“Then why can’t someone else do it?” Dean complained, gesturing to the older man. “You’re still all banged up from that werewolf -”

“Y/N, would you mind giving me and my son a moment alone?” John interrupted, looking at the Omega softly. She nodded, offering Dean a hesitant smile before getting up and scurrying inside the house. Climbing up onto the porch, John took her seat, staring at his son. “It’s a couple of weeks. Why are you being so difficult about this?”

Dean sighed, looking out over the street, watching the children playing in the yard of one of the neighbors. “This place is nice, Dad.”

“Yeah,” John smiled, following his gaze, “it is. But these people are still strangers, Dean. We don’t know their agenda or anything. I need you sharp. I need you to keep an eye on Sammy while I’m gone.”

“And if they don’t have an agenda?” Dean continued, turning his eyes on his father warily; John shut his eyes, taking a deep breath. He knew where Dean was going. “Sam likes it here, Dad. He’s made friends, he’s enjoying school… these people aren’t civilians. This place is like a haven.”

John hummed, opening his eyes again and sitting back in his seat. “Seems too good to be true.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I have to consider it.”

Both of them fell silent, until John shifted again, looking at Dean with a stern expression.

“The girl,” he muttered, “you like her.”

Dean blushed the way only a young man in lust could. “Yeah, and?”

“She’s Omega.”

“I noticed.”

Chuckling, John shook his head. “I’m surprised her dad hasn’t chased you off.” He slapped his leg, getting to his feet with a groan. “I gotta hit the road.” Stretching, he rolled his shoulders, looking down at his eldest boy. “Watch out for Sammy,” he instructed, same as always. Dean wanted to roll his eyes but he only nodded. “And don’t do anything stupid.”

*****

Her eyes followed him as he crossed the lounge, heading right for her. Dean dropped himself onto the couch, leaning his crutches against the cushions.

“I’m getting better.”

Y/N smiled. “You are. How’s it feeling?”

Dean grinned back. “Itchy.” Her laughter made his face light up. “I feel like a walk. You can show me more of the place now.” Grabbing the crutches, Dean paused as Y/N hesitated, glancing towards the study. Thomas had been in there all morning, working with some of the other hunters on a case. It was clear she was worried but there wasn’t anything they could do. “Come on. Fresh air will do us good.”

Slowly, Y/N dragged her gaze back to him, nodding slowly. “Yeah. Sure.”

The sun was shining outside when the two of them emerged, slowly, Dean hobbling on his crutches. “You’re worried,” he observed and the Omega glanced at him with wide eyes. “I get it. I do. I worry about my dad. Worry about my brother.” Dean huffed in laughter. “Hell, I worry about everything.”

“We’re a close community,” she shrugged, trying not to look too bothered. “When someone’s out, we worry. It’s only natural.” Reaching over, Y/N placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling. “Your dad is legendary, I’m sure he’ll be fine.”

“Yeah,” Dean dismissed. “It’s only been a couple days. I’ve gone longer without hearing from him.”

Passing by Mrs. McCauley’s house, Y/N stopped to pet her overgrown malamute, who slobbered all over her hand happily. Dean hung back, not overly fond of dogs, and Frederick didn’t seem to be very fond of him. This time, the dog ignored him, focusing on Y/N’s fingers scratching behind his ear.

He whimpered when she moved on, barking at them when they drew further away. “He’s jealous,” Y/N quipped and Dean snickered. “He was the only Alpha around until you showed up.”

“I don’t even wanna think about the implications of that sentence,” Dean laughed, shaking his head.

Y/N’s face dropped. “Oh. I didn’t even think -”

“It’s fine,” Dean insisted, trying not to laugh too hard at her stricken expression. “Freudian slip. Hey, Sam will be getting out of school soon. Shall we go get him?”

“That’s a long walk, Dean,” Y/N cautioned. “Are you sure?”

“I’m good. Been cooped up indoors for too long.” Dean moved ahead, glancing back when she didn’t keep up. “You coming?”

“Sure.” Jogging to catch up, Y/N fell into Dean’s stride, looking up at the bright blue sky. When she’d stared for a little too long, she sneezed and Dean laughed. “I always do that,” she mumbled. “I just… I like looking at the sky.”

“You’ve not spent much time outside this place, huh?”

Y/N shook her head. “I’ve been to the mall and I’ve been on trips with my dad but other than that… Iron Junction is my home. It’s always been my home.”

Dean nodded, stopping at an empty house at the end of the block. “No one lives there?”

“Hunters come and go. There’s only a few families that have been here since the start.” Y/N gestured to herself. “My family, the Lockerbies, the Wilsons, and the Masons. We’re the only founding families left.”

“What happened to the rest?” Dean asked. “I mean, you say this place is safe -”

“The only deaths we had here are natural ones,” Y/N replied, interrupted as she frowned. “Why all the questions, Dean?”

He sighed, hobbling over to the faded white picket fence around the empty house. “I don’t really remember having a home,” he admitted, looking over the overgrown lawn. “I mean, I know it but it’s more like… I saw it in a movie. We haven’t been back since a few months after it happened.” Y/N remained quiet, staring at him as he stared at the house. “Sam likes it here.”

“Then stay,” she said, shrugging her shoulders. “We have plenty of room. Plenty of work, plenty of resources. Your dad could hunt without worrying about you and your brother -”

“Not the point,” Dean muttered, leaning on the fence. “Dad thinks this place is too good to be true.”

Tilting her head to the side, Y/N frowned. “Meaning what?”

“Meaning, my dad is as paranoid as they come.” Another sigh left his lips. “I like it here.” Glancing over his shoulder, his smile reached his eyes and Y/N blushed. “Good company. Good food.” He chuckled, turning on his crutches. “Good place to call home and no way demons can get to it.”

She sniffed, crossing her arms over her chest, looking at him with mild amusement. “So you’re thinking of staying?”

His expression cycled through sadness and loss before settling into his usual cocky smirk, although his eyes remained haunted. “Don’t matter what I think, sweetheart.” Moving his crutches, he limped back past her. “Let’s go get Sam.”

*****

John had been gone a week. Sam was thriving and Dean was… wallowing.

He could feel it underneath his skin, buzzing like electricity. Waking up in his bed, he’d debated avoiding everyone but he knew at some point, someone would notice. The last thing he needed was for Y/N to stumble in and…

Fuck, he was hard already. Dean flung his uninjured arm over his face, ignoring the door when it opened. He could scent Sam a mile away, one of the handier attributes of his freak genetics, and he was probably the best person to help him deal with the situation.

“Shit, Dean,” Sam grunted, stumbling over to the bed. “I was coming to wake you up.”

“Where’s Y/N?” Dean grumbled, his arm still over his face.

“Sick.”

Frowning, Dean pulled his arm away, staring at his brother. “Sick?”

“Looks like you are too,” Sam informed him, reaching over to touch his forehead, only to be batted away with the casted wrist like he was an annoying bug. “Wait… it’s June. You’re -” The color drained from the younger man’s face. “Dean, are you going into rut?”

Trust Sam to know his cycle like the freakin’ nerd he was. A heavy sigh left Dean’s lips and he sank back into the pillows, closing his eyes. “Yeah. Good thing I’m immobile.”

“Are you gonna be okay?” Sam’s voice was full of concern. “I have a contact number for Dad. If you need -”

“No,” Dean barked, his eyes snapping open and focusing on Sam. “I’m twenty, Sam. I don’t need to cry for my dad every time I get a rut. I’m getting used to it.” The truth was, he was lying through his teeth. His last rut had gone on for four days - four mind-numbing days of agonizing arousal, fever, nausea… Dean could put his hand on his heart and say if that was what menstruating was like, then he’d  _ never _ accuse a woman of faking it.

“You were really sick last time, Dean,” Sam murmured, the worry in his voice thickening. “Maybe I should tell Mr. Barnes. He can get a doctor.”

Dean wasn’t listening. His eyes were on the door, pupils narrowed to pinpoints as his nostrils flared. “Y/N isn’t sick,” he rumbled, low in his throat. “She’s in heat.”

The younger boy’s eyes widened. “That’s not good.”

Sam wasn’t wrong. If Y/N was in heat and Dean was in rut, both of them happening at nearly exactly the same time? It usually meant close proximity to a compatible mate. Not that Dean hadn’t thought she was compatible before, he’d just been preoccupied with all the broken bones.

Y/N was about the most open and honest person Dean had ever met. She was soft, kind, gentle… she loved animals and nature, healed people wherever she could. He’d constantly felt like he was dirtying her presence every moment he was with her.

“Get Mr. Barnes,” Dean groaned, rolling onto his side as much as he could. “He needs to know.”

*****

Thomas Barnes knew what was between the two young adults before they did, or he suspected as much. John had known too and they had already discussed, heatedly, what the outcome of the situation would be.

He’d met men like John before. Consumed with rage and revenge, cut too deeply to do anything but cling to what he knew. As an army man, he knew fighting; as a father, he knew protecting. It wasn’t the upbringing any child should have but from Thomas could see, Dean was a friendly and polite young man, even if he was a little cocky, and his brother Sam was an intelligent boy.

Y/N hadn’t had contact with Alphas like this. She’d met them in passing, when she’d been on a rare hunt with him, or when she’d been shopping. Thomas warned her of the inherent dangers facing an Omega in a world where they were few and far between but his headstrong daughter wasn’t one to be cowed by any Alpha.

Since the Winchesters’ arrival, he had dreaded this happening. It would have been better if John were still here but he’d insisted on his hunt, despite Thomas trying to persuade him otherwise. His best hope was that when the older man returned, he saw how happy his sons were; maybe they were happy enough for John to cast his suspicious nature aside and let them flourish.

When Sam knocked on his door that morning, telling him in a shy mumbling voice that Dean wasn’t well, that he thought his brother was in rut… Thomas didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know how an Alpha in rut, with a broken leg no less, would react to being in close proximity to an Omega going into heat.

There was no coincidence in the timing.

On top of the escalating situation, Thomas had a rescue to plan. Three of their best were missing in the field and it was part of their community charter that hunters were accounted for - if they were dead  _ or _ alive.

Every person in Iron Junction got a proper hunter’s funeral. It was practically law.

He sent Sam into school, deciding to deal with this on his own.

Dean was sat up, eating his breakfast when Thomas knocked on the door. The boy looked up, startled, almost panicked but Thomas smiled and held out his hands. “Sam came to see me before school.” He shut the door behind him, walking around to the chair beside the bed. 

Placing his plate on the side, half-eaten toast still sitting on it, Dean lifted his chin, eyeing the older man warily. “He told you?” 

Thomas nodded. “He did. How are you feeling?”

“Like a thousand ants are crawling over my skin,” Dean muttered honestly. “Is Y/N -”

“She’s coping, like always. This is only her fourth…” Thomas frowned, thinking for a moment. “Fifth. And they’re only going to get worse.” The boy’s expression fell and Thomas was entirely convinced of his feelings for his daughter. “She needs an Alpha. Sooner rather than later.”

Dean’s eyes widened as he stared back at Thomas. “I’m not… sir, I don’t -”

“You can stop stuttering,” Thomas chuckled, scratching his cheek. “I’m not exactly comfortable dealing with this myself but since Y/N’s mother is… not here…” He trailed off, looking anywhere but at Dean. “Anyway, it’s clear you and Y/N are compatible from what has occurred. And you’re a good kid, Dean.’

“What if my dad doesn’t wanna stay?”

The question was a weak and desperate plea; Thomas’ features softened with pity. John Winchester certainly loved his sons but his drive and determination for revenge had blinded him to their suffering. Who knows what would happen if he let them walk away from Iron Junction?

He couldn’t bear the thought of not knowing where Y/N was. Since she was three, Thomas had raised her alone, taught her the skills she needed to survive the real world and the monster world. She’d trained as a nurse with the local hospital and he couldn’t be more proud.

Leaning forward, Thomas balanced his elbows on his knees, giving Dean a determined look. “I’m going to do what I can, Dean. I promise you that.”

“My dad isn’t gonna give up the mission,” Dean muttered, his voice tinged with resignation. “I don’t want Y/N to live this life. I don’t… I don’t want her to have no home and no family. I don’t want her to be like me.”

The older man could feel his heart clench in his chest. “I have every faith we can convince John to stay. Or at least, let you stay.”

Dean snorted. “You’re a braver man than me.”

Thomas laughed under his breath, getting to his feet. “I’m traveling to the next town over for supplies come nightfall. You and Y/N will have the house to yourselves for at least two days. Sam is staying with the Wilson kids.”

“Mr. Barnes,” Dean said suddenly, stopping Thomas in his tracks as he headed for the door. “I won’t do anything. Not unless she…” He sighed, gesturing to his leg. “Not like I can go anywhere.”

With a smile, Thomas opened the door. “I’m sure she’ll make up her own mind about what she wants. In the meantime, make sure you drink and eat. A rut can be just as bad as a heat from what I understand.”

*****

Y/N watched from the window as her father drove away, not tearing her eyes from the back of his car until it turned the corner and disappeared out of sight. Once he was gone, she sighed, turning to her bed.

_ You’re nineteen now. I can’t protect you for much longer. _

He’d all but told her to go. Even as kindly as he’d phrased it, the moment she’d feared for her entire life had come. She was an adult, she could have an Alpha. She could have her own family. She could leave Iron Junction and head out into the world.

Except, Y/N didn’t want to leave Iron Junction. There was no place safer in the world. 

_ I’ll be back in a couple of days. Your aunt is only a phone call away if you need anything. _

Dean’s scent filled her nose, like it had been doing all morning since she’d woken, sweating and tangled in her sheets, the heat unexpected and worse than any she’d had before. Her father had told her this is what happens when an Omega is in close proximity to a compatible mate.

She’d never shift the embarrassment she felt, discussing her possible sex life with her dad of all people.

Laying down on the bed, she stared at the ancient alarm clock on the bedside table, ten minutes fast like always. That clock had possibly been in the house longer than she had and she’d been born in the same room her father still slept in.

A shuddering sigh escaped her lips and Y/N closed her eyes, trying not to focus on the throb between her legs that matched the thumping of her heart.

Rain started to slam into the window, the room darkening with the changing weather. Y/N sat up, biting into her bottom lip as she watched the droplets cascade down the window. Thunder rumbled in the distance and her stomach flip-flopped uncomfortably.

Dean was only meters from her. Downstairs, in the guest room, practically immobilized because of his injuries. She didn’t want to think about how much worse this must be for him. Since she’d first scented him, standing on the porch in pitch black as her father and some of the other men carried John and Dean into her house.

Every night, Dean was in her dreams, like an omen that haunted her. His scent clung to her clothing, reminding her of his presence constantly. It had only been weeks but the connection she felt with him was beyond anything anyone had ever described to her.

She’d never been so frightened of rejection before.

He was handsome. Smart, witty. Charming. Definitely charming. 

Nothing like any other boy she’d ever known or been with. Her virginity had been a thing of the past before she’d presented at sixteen-and-a-half; given to a boy in her high school economics class that hadn’t given her more than five minutes of his time and had crowed about his glory while she’d giggled behind his back.

Dean didn’t seem like the type to take what he wanted and leave a girl hanging.

Her thoughts wandered and slowly, the sound of the rain on her window lulled her to sleep. 

Cramps woke her, eyes opening to a dark room and the thick smell of Alpha in the air mingling with her own distinct scent. Arousal pooled in her belly and she pushed off her pants, desperate to cool down. Her clothes were soaked through and Y/N groaned, ripping her t-shirt off, tossing the soggy material onto the floor, removing her panties to leave her nude.

Every inch of her body thrummed with need. Unable to escape the scent of Alpha, she couldn’t stop her hands wandering, trying to relieve even a portion of the desire in her belly.

That was when she heard it.

The walls of her childhood home were thin - thin enough to allow Dean’s guttural moan reaching her. The sound drove Y/N from her bed, her footsteps light but rushed as she crept out of her bedroom door. Dean’s scent was stronger the closer she got to him and her wobbly legs almost failed her on the steps down to the first floor.

His bedroom door was closed but that didn’t stop her. She pushed it open quietly, taking a sharp breath as she saw Dean on the bed, his boxers bunched around his thigh and his cock in his hand.

The small noise made his head turn and he growled, eyes almost black as he glared at her, nostril flaring. His top lip curled back as he spoke her name and Y/N shuddered, stepping inside the room and closing the door.

His skin was warm to the touch and he was just as drenched as her. The lamp on the nightstand illuminated the room as Y/N climbed onto the bed, straddling his thighs, mindful of his cast. Dragging his fingers from his shaft, she replaced them with her own, smiling shyly at the filthy moan the action prompted from his lips.

“‘Mega,” Dean murmured, tipping his head back into the pillows, his jaw clenching.

Y/N stroked him slowly, almost fascinated by the Alpha cock in her hand. She’d seen plenty of penises, enough to know that Dean was bigger and thicker than any Beta male. His knot was a darker ring of muscle at the base, already throbbing with his rut.

“You don’t have to.” The Alpha’s words made her meet his eyes, his soft expression making her pause. “This isn’t… we can get through it -”

Her fear of rejection caught in her throat. “Y-you don’t want me?”

Dean looked shocked. “What?” His eyes dropped to his erection, the purple head already leaking precum onto her fingers. Y/N swallowed, not making any move to continue what she’d been doing. “Y/N, I’ve wanted you since I laid eyes on you.”

The answer made her cheeks heat and her hand started to move again. Dean’s hips jerked, a fresh moan of pleasure echoing around the small room. “I want you,” Y/N confessed quietly, leaning over him, her hair falling down to tickle his skin. “Alpha.”

He groaned, using his good hand to cup the back of her head, drawing her into a deep kiss. Y/N moaned into his mouth, continuing to stroke his cock as he twitched underneath her. Her pussy clenched, desperate to be filled; she squirmed further up, breaking the kiss to lift up and position his cockhead at her entrance.

“Y/N,” Dean gasped, “don’t wanna hurt you.”

“You won’t,” she whispered, rubbing his cock through her folds. “Feel how wet I am?” He growled in response, his jaw tightening again. Y/N smiled, fully aware she was in charge.

Lowering herself slowly, she fed Dean’s shaft into her sex, whimpering with the slight stretch of her body to accommodate him. She didn’t stop, not until his balls were snug under her ass and his cock was pressing against the mouth of her womb, his twitching knot threatening to pop.

“Fuck,” Dean groaned, eyes closed as Y/N straightened her back and looked down on him.

“You feel so good inside me, Dean,” she purred, rotating her hips a little, almost making him snarl as he jerked his head off the pillow. “So thick and warm -” Her fingers played across his chest, tracing the scars from his injuries. “Wanna be yours,” she finished, leaning down to nuzzle into his throat.

Dean’s fingers combed through her hair, holding her steady as he lifted his hips as far as he could, ignoring the pain in his leg. Having her surrounding him, wet and warm and  _ his _ , outweighed any pain.

“I want you to knot me,” she whispered, right against his ear. “Want you to fill me up and take me as yours, Alpha.”

He groaned, nodding and dragging her into a kiss. They moved together, skin meeting with a steady slap. Dean’s boxers were caught on his cast, preventing him from moving his legs and as he neared his end, Y/N took over, lifting herself and gyrating on top of him. Each move pushed his cock in her sweet spot a little harder; she shuddered, crying out as she clenched around him.

The tightness caused by her climax was too much for Dean. He came with a throaty roar, his hand clutching Y/N’s thigh as he bucked underneath her, thick spurts of cum filling her belly as his knot locked them together.

She collapsed on his chest before he was even done.

Neither of them spoke for a long while, laying in silence. Dean stroked his hand over her hair, smiling contentedly, feeling her slow breathing on his bare chest.

“I want you to stay,” she finally mumbled. “I don’t want to leave Iron Junction.”

“I know,” he returned. “I’m not going anywhere.”

It didn’t matter what his father said. For his entire life, Dean had longed for a home like he’d had. He didn’t care what John said. He was staying with his Omega.

*****

Dean fidgeted in the lounge, glancing at the clock every few moments. Y/N was laying across his lap, reading a book as he waited, feeling his anxiousness prick the edges of her mind. “You need to stop worrying,” she chided, placing her book on her chest and looking up at him.

He offered a hesitant smile, stroking one hand over her hair. “I know. I just - he said he’d be here soon and that was two hours ago.”

“I’m sure he’d call if he had any problems,” she dismissed, returning to her book. “Your dad is pretty tough.”

The familiar rumble of the Impala had Dean pulling his Omega out of his lap so he could run to the window. As soon as he spotted the car, he grinned, limping toward the door, overjoyed to see his father alive and well after six long weeks.

Meeting him at the door, John smiled, hugging his son tightly. “It’s good to see you, Dean,” he said, patting the younger man’s shoulder as he pulled away. “Where’s Sam?”

“School.”

The older man nodded, glancing over at Y/N where she was sat on the couch watching. “Hey, Y/N.” His eyes dropped to her throat, seeing the fresh scar there; his mouth set into a thin line and Dean swallowed, waiting for his anger. “How’s the leg healing up?”

Dean blinked, uncertain of his dad for a second. “Took the cast off yesterday. Got some strength exercises to do but it’s good.”

“Great,” John grinned, slapping his son’s shoulder. “How about a beer?”

“I’ll get it,” Y/N chirped, getting up and dashing off to the kitchen. Once alone, John looked at Dean sternly.

“I told you not to do anything stupid.”

Shifting from foot to foot, Dean rubbed his arm, avoiding his father’s gaze. “It wasn’t expected. But I went into rut and she went into heat…”

“You love her?”

John’s abrupt question made Dean’s head snap up. “What?”

“Simple question, son.”

“Yes,” Dean whispered. “I just… haven’t told her.”

“You wanna stay here?”

“I’ll go wherever you order me, sir,” Dean replied obediently and John frowned.

“That’s not what I’m asking,” he murmured, placing a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Do you want to stay?”

Dean took a breath, looking his dad in the eye. “Yeah. I wanna stay.”

John smiled, patting his hand against the side of Dean’s head. “All I ever wanted was for you to be safe, Dean. A home, a family. And I didn’t think it was possible but here… we might have a better chance.”

“We?”

“Yeah,” John chuckled, “we. Sam deserves it as much as you do.”

The shock on Dean’s face was palpable and as Y/N returned with a fresh cold one for the Winchester patriarch, she gave him a worried look, handing the beer off to John. “Is everything okay?”

Dean nodded slowly, turning his eyes on her. “We’re staying.”

Her eyebrows shot up in disbelief, her gaze flitting between her Alpha and his father. “You’re staying?” Dean nodded again, grinning widely; Y/N threw her arms around his neck, kissing him happily before she remembered who they were standing in front of.

“Don’t mind me,” John laughed, shaking his head. “Is your dad about?”

Y/N ducked her head shyly. “He’s in the study,” she informed him, slipping her arms around Dean’s waist. The Alpha was grinning from ear to ear, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, beaming at his dad.

“I’ll leave you two kids to it.” John turning and heading for the study, beer in hand.

Dean bent his head to nuzzle his nose against the spot below Y/N’s ear. “You’re staying,” she whispered happily, almost in tears with her joy. “You’re really staying.”

“Yeah,” Dean murmured, kissing her softly. “I’m staying.”

*****

_ Three Months Later _

It felt like they’d been there forever.

Sam loved it in Iron Junction. He’d made friends and was doing great at school, happier than he’d ever been. He and John had moved into one of the smaller houses, the entire community helping out to make sure they had everything.

Dean thought it might be as close to paradise as he’d ever get.

Y/N wanted to remain at her childhood home and Dean was more than happy to oblige. Thomas was gone frequently on trips and he made sure to avoid the house. Y/N had started to suspect he had a new lady friend but didn’t ask any questions - he seemed happy.

John was still going on hunts and Dean had joined him on one or two once his leg was fully healed. He still felt the ache in his joints from the collision with the wall, but mostly, he was back in fighting condition. And he couldn’t give hunting up.

He was lucky his Omega understood that.

The school was on spring break and John had asked if Sam wanted to join them on a spirit hunt. Despite his reluctance to hunt, Sam wanted to spend some more time with Dean and John, so he’d packed his bag and waited by the Impala obediently.

Y/N waved them off three days ago and Dean was anxious to put the spooks to rest and get back to Iron Junction.

“You’re rushing it,” John scolded, distracting him from his thoughts. “You’re not paying attention.”

“Sorry,” Dean mumbled, meeting his brother’s eyes and the younger man grinned. “Guess I’m a little preoccupied.”

“He misses his  _ girlfriend _ ,” Sam teased.

“Sammy,” John warned, glaring at his youngest, who promptly sank into his seat with shame. “Dean, you don’t have to come on the hunts with me -”

“I want to!” Dean protested, shaking his head. “I just… I feel like something’s wrong.”

John’s eyebrows knitted together in concern. “Wrong?”

“I dunno.” Sighing, Dean returned his attention to the newspaper reports. “I’m probably being stupid.” Silence fell for a few minutes until Sam piped up with the location they’d been looking for. Relief had Dean eager to finish the hunt, offering to go dig up the bones while John and Sam made sure the spook was put down.

The sick feeling in his stomach didn’t let up the entire time he was digging the grave. When his father and brother returned, they found him sat by the fire, clutching his belly.

“Dean?” John was at his son’s side in an instant. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know,” Dean muttered.

“Are you going into rut again?” Sam asked but Dean shook his head.

“No,” he gasped, looking up at his dad, “this is different.”

The shrill sound of John’s cell in his pocket made all three of them stop, the two brothers watching their dad pull the phone out and answer. “Hello?”

“ _ Hello, John _ .”

“Who is this?”

The masculine voice on the other end chuckled. “ _ We have some friends in common. You should be out there, John. Hunting. How many more people do I have to kill to convince you? _ ”

“It’s you,” he murmured, getting Dean and Sam’s rapt attention. “What the hell do you want?”

“ _ Nothing. But you might want to hurry home. Things around you Winchesters always seem to go up in flames _ .”

The call ended and John pulled the phone from his ear, staring at it in horror. Dean’s phone made a noise in his coat and he dragged it out, his face draining of color as he read the text. “ _ Iron circle broken help _ ,” he read out loud, his hands starting to shake. “Y/N…”

John was gripping his shoulder, yanking him to his feet. “We need to get back. Now.” 

*****

Dean was out of the car before it had pulled to a stop, Sam right on his heels. John cursed loudly, not bothering to turn off the ignition as he took off after his sons. Across the field, the fire consumed everything that had once been Iron Junction.

The sound Dean made when his younger brother lunged for him, dragging him to the floor, was heartbreaking. John slowed to a stop, lingering a few meters away as Sam pinned his grieving brother to the floor, the older boy screaming, weakly clawing at the ground until his fingers were muddy and bleeding.

Flames roared into the sky, burning through the buildings easily. John didn’t know if they’d had enough warning - it was the middle of the night and the creature had struck when they were sleeping. Any of the hunters that survived would come home to devastation.

_The Winchester curse strikes again_.

Dean’s screaming started to weaken, his throat hoarse and face swollen with his tears.

“We can’t do anything?” Sam asked, not having to hold Dean down as his struggles ceased. John shook his head sadly, looking back at the car.

On the other side, a figure grinned at him with yellow eyes, then disappeared.

Swallowing, John looked back at Sam. “We need to leave.” He stepped forward, leaning down to pull Dean to his feet. As expected, the younger man started to fight against him, leading John to wrap his arms around his eldest son, holding him tightly until he stopped. “We can’t be here, Dean. Not when the authorities get here.”

Dean whimpered into his father’s jacket, a clenched fist hammering down on the leather covering his chest. He didn’t speak as his shoulders slumped and John felt confident enough to release him, taking a step back.

“We need to go,” John repeated, gesturing for Sam to get back in the car. The boy obeyed and John glanced at his eldest son. “Dean -”

He didn’t see any life in the boy’s eyes. Dean shuffled past his father, slinking into the backseat of the Impala, turning his back to his father and brother. Sam met John’s eyes, worry screwing up his features.

“He’ll be okay,” John muttered, climbing into the driver’s seat as Sam slipped into the front passenger seat. “With time,” he looked in the rearview at Dean, curled against the window, tears streaking down his dirty face, “he’ll be okay.”

*****

_ Two weeks later _

The cabin in Long Beach WA was a ramshackle old place but it had running water, electricity, and rooms for each of the boys. John had only planned to stay for a few days, to recoup after the events in Iron Junction but with Dean’s deteriorating state, he knew they had to stay longer.

He hadn’t eaten properly since it happened. Only through Sam’s coaxing could they get anything into him; he spent every day locked in his room, curled on his bed, in silence.

John hadn’t seen him this despondent since he was four years old. He hadn’t known what to do then and he didn’t know what to do now, except to leave it to Sam. For a few days after the fire, John had scoured the papers, checking to see if there had been any survivors.

Hoping to give his son a spark, something to fight for.

The bodies they had recovered were burned beyond recognition, some of them not identifiable by any means. There was no way to know who had died or if anyone had lived. 

Thomas Barnes had been found near the site where they’d ripped the iron out of the ground, breaching the town’s century-old defenses; his guts were coating the walls of a motel. 

The safe haven was no longer safe.

Sam emerged from his brother’s bedroom with an empty tray, glancing at his dad, hunched by the fireplace. “Everything okay?” Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, Sammy,” John replied, offering him a small smile. “Did he eat?”

“The whole sandwich. I think… I think he might be feeling better.”

John hummed, unsure if that was true but knowing Sam needed the reassurance. “You should make sure you’re lookin’ after yourself too, Sam,” John grunted, sitting back in his chair. “Get yourself something to eat and then get some sleep.”

“Yes, sir,” Sam returned, heading into the small kitchen. John’s eyes went back to the fire, chewing his bottom lip thoughtfully.

Yellow eyes haunted him. He was absolutely positive it was the same thing that killed Mary but he wasn’t going to say anything to Dean or Sam about his suspicions. If it was, then that town had died because of them.

John just couldn’t figure out why.

Sam came out from the kitchen with a sandwich, sitting opposite his father on an equally ratty armchair. The older man kept staring into the flames, barely noticing his son was there.

“Dad?”

“Hmm?”

Swallowing, Sam poked at his sandwich. “Dean’s gonna be alright, isn’t he?”

What was John supposed to say to that? He’d been distraught when he lost Mary, on the verge of killing himself - only his boys had held him back. Dean had found something rare, something so much deeper than any regular person could feel.

“We’re gonna do everything we can to help him,” John said quietly. “I promise.”

The answer seemed acceptable to the youngest Winchester, who sat back and silently ate his sandwich, watching the flames.

By the time he’d finished his sandwich, John knew what he had to do.

*****

The bell above the shop door alerted the owner to his presence and John slipped inside with a sheepish smile, almost withering under Tara’s stern gaze. “Winchester,” she greeted, leaning on the counter, “to what do I owe the honor? Hunt?”

John shook his head. “A spell.”

Her eyes narrowed. “A spell?”

“It’s not the first time,” John drawled, resting his elbows on the glass top case opposite her, smirking. “And this is important. Life or death.”

It took a while to explain everything to her; what had happened, the state Dean was in. Tara listened, quietly, not saying a word until he was done and finally specified the spell he was after.

“I need them to just forget it,” he said slowly, holding her gaze. “Dean lost something no one is ever meant to lose. He’s broken and if I don’t do something… he’s gonna die.”

“What about Sam?” Tara asked, folding her arms across her chest. “He could get through it. He’ll grieve but -”

John shook his head again, standing straight. “Sam wouldn’t let me do it. If he found out…” He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You don’t have to tell me the risks. I know it’s not the best idea but I’m outta options.” His expression twisted with grief. “I don’t want to lose my sons, Tara. I can’t. And I can’t watch Dean go through what I went through.”

Tara stared at him, her jaw clenched as he tried to implore her with the patented Winchester puppy dog eyes.

“You know they’re not gonna forget entirely, right?” she warned. “They’ll always be missing something, Dean most of all. He’s an Alpha who lost his mate, John. You don’t just get over that, magic or not.”

“It’s better than losing him altogether,” John returned, his tone determined. “Will you do it? I’ll owe you.”

Chewing on her bottom lip, Tara regarded him coolly, unfolding her arms. “I can do it but I’m not doing it for you.” He nodded, not needing to know her reasons. “It’ll take me a couple days to get the necessary ingredients. You okay to stick around?”

“Sure,” he confirmed, “I’ll be staying at the motel six on Brightside.”

*****

The sun was just peeking over the horizon, bathing Long Beach in reds and yellows. John sat in the front seat of the Impala, clenching his fingers around the wheel as he stared at the cabin. He didn’t know how long he’d sat there - it was hard to force himself to go inside.

Tara had helped him perform the spell. Difficult, long, and bloody, John had slept for twelve hours afterward and since he’d woken, he’d been wracked with discomfort.

Was it the right thing to do?

Would his sons remember any of the last six months?

A light switched on in the kitchen and John knew he had to face them. Climbing out of the car, he limped toward the front door, hours of driving leaving his hips aching and his knees sore. When he walked into the cabin, he saw Dean in the kitchen, making coffee.

“Dean,” John exclaimed, surprised to see him up and about. He stepped into the kitchen hesitantly as his eldest son glared at him. “You’re up.”

“Someone’s gotta get Sam ready to go. You said we were leaving as soon as you were back.” Dean poured out two cups of coffee. “He’s awake. I’ll get him -”

“No,” John interrupted, shaking his head and his son stared, surprised at the sudden disagreement. “I’m beat. It was a rough hunt,” the lie came smoothly, “and I could use some sleep.” Dragging his wallet from his pocket, he freed a handful of bills and passed them to Dean. “Why don’t you take Sam out, down to the arcades or something? Have some fun.”

Dean’s eyebrows dipped in concern. “You okay, Dad?”

Forcing a smile onto his face, John nodded. “I’m good, son. Just tired.” He reached out, patting his son's shoulder. “Go enjoy yourselves. Summer’s almost over.”

The kid shrugged, accepting the money and heading out of the kitchen. John sank onto one of the stools at the island, dropping his head into his hands.

Dean didn’t remember a thing. He wasn’t carrying any of that guilt or despair - the grieving had ceased. When John had spoken to Sam yesterday, Dean was still silent and refusing most of his meals. The spell had worked.

His plan had worked. His boys were safe. They’d be happy again. That was all that mattered.

*****

Julia never knew what any Monday would bring. Rounds began at 8am and when she found herself assigned a new intern, she sighed, hating the constant shadow they provided. This intern was particularly bright and bubbly - it wouldn’t last longer than it took for her to see her first corpse.

But Hannah was eager to learn.

By lunchtime, Julia was dead on her feet, although she had one last patient to check on and this one, she had to prepare the bouncy young intern for.

“One stop left,” she murmured, coming to a stop in the hallway outside room 304, turning to Hannah. “Jane is one of our long-term residents. She’s in a coma.” Hannah nodded, frowning a little. “Now, I know you interns think you’ve seen it all but this girl was pretty banged up and badly burned when she was dragged out of the river. We’ve got no ID for her so she’s been assigned Jane Doe as a temporary measure.” Julia paused, sighing. “We hope.”

“No family?” Hannah inquired and Julia shook her head.

“She’s been here a few weeks already and no one has claimed her. We think… we think she’s either a runaway or her family are gone.” A soft smile tugged at her lips. “It’s very sad. She’s young and the mark on her throat was fresh -”

“She’s Omega?” 

The intern seemed shocked and Julia nodded. “That is why I’m warning you about this case. It’s very delicate. Jane could be here a long time and it’s down to us to care for her.”

“What if she wakes up?” Hannah asked, worry creasing her wrinkle-free forehead.

“It’s highly unlikely,” Julia dismissed, leading the younger woman into the Jane Doe’s room. Hannah gasped at the number of tubes and wires, the scarring on the Omega’s face and arms. “She’s probably going to be a ward of the state forever.”

“I thought Omegas couldn’t survive without their Alphas,” Hannah commented, walking around the opposite side of the bed.

Julia leaned over, checking the comatose girl’s vitals, noting them on her chart. “They do. But she doesn’t know she isn’t with them. All her body knows is that she’s injured and it needs to repair.” Brushing strands of hair out of the Omega’s face, Julia smiled. “Our job is to take care of her. And keep her safe. And maybe one day, her Alpha will come for her.”

“Wouldn’t he have come already?”

Sighing, Julia gave Hannah a gentle look. “We keep hope because they can’t. Good vibes are every bit as important as the medicines we give.” She started to pull the blankets back. “Now, come help me change these sheets.”


End file.
